


But now I'm insecure and I care what people think

by Micatherock



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And trying his best, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at writing but who cares!, Logan has emotions! suprise!, This is for you loloboat, everyone is trying their best, he doesn't mean it though, he's just stressed, slightly u! patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micatherock/pseuds/Micatherock
Summary: Hi loloboat if you're reading this! this is for you! Take it! *flees*The rest of you thanks? idk I'm not good at these? Yes the title is from Stressed Out because I'm LIKE THAT





	But now I'm insecure and I care what people think

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loloboat if you're reading this! this is for you! Take it! *flees*  
The rest of you thanks? idk I'm not good at these? Yes the title is from Stressed Out because I'm LIKE THAT

Logan sighed and took off his glasses off. He rubbed his face, upsetting his immaculately groomed and blearily looked at the clock. 2:47 am. Patton would be upset when he found out that Logan was awake, but honestly, at this point, Logan didn’t care. Well, he could at least take a break from his work. He frowned down at the pages of notes on his table, Perhaps he should go to bed. He sighed again and waved the thought away. He needed a nice relaxing mystery novel to diffuse his stress. He walked over to his bookcase, eyes snagging on his stack of vocab cards, The only things that tethered him to his supposed famILY he though, a little hysterically, fueled by late-night adrenaline. The only thing relating me to them, the only way for them to understand me. His thoughts barreled into the unstable emotional ground he hated. Logan desperately tried to reel them back by repeating to himself that loved him and they listened to him. He snorted, it didn’t take Deceit to see through those lies. Somehow he ended up on his bed, his glasses sitting next to him, quietly trying not to cry himself to sleep.

Logan woke up with his hair in disarray and his face glued to with drool. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he straightened his tie and got out of bed, drawn downstairs by the smell of coffee and eggs.  
“Hi Loganberry.” Patton chirped as he flipped a piece of bacon. Virgil, who was sitting on the counter, grunted a greeting while pouring four spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee. Despite what he said, Virgil had a huge sweet tooth and hated black coffee.”  
“Aw Lolo, you look awful, “Patton sympathized, “Rough night?”  
Logan nodded, well aware that this was not the first time he had come downstairs with with red and huge bags in his eyes. He prayed that Patton wouldn’t bring it up. He didn’t want to admit that he was broken and feeling emotions.  
Logan raised and eyebrow as Virgil stared at him while chugging his coffee. Virgil slammed the cup down on the counter, “Logan, I need to talk to you.” He caught Logan’s arm and dragged him up to Logan’s room. Logan brushed off Virgil’s arm as soon as the door closed  
“You know I can sense when one of your guys are stressed or hurting right?” Virgil raised an eyebrow, “Well, yo my good nerd are stressed as fuck.”  
Logan crossed his arms, “And?”  
“Whats. Wrong.” Virgil slowly enunciated his words.  
“Nothing. Is Wrong. “ Logan matched Virgil’s tone.  
“Fine,” Vrigil narrowed his eyes, “I will let you wallow in your misery.”  
Logan sniffed, miffed by that comment, “Fine. I don’t want you here anyways.”  
Vrigil growled, “Fine. Don’t come crying to me when you are a fucking mess.”  
“Fine”  
“Fine”  
“Fine”  
Virgil glared and stormed out of the room, and Logan felt something in him tell tell him to call Virgil back, to hell him his problems, but he didn’t want to tell anyone he was broken.

The next few days were hard for Loga. Roman was finalizing the edits on the new script, which meant many sleepless nights and pots of coffee, while Logan scrutinized every change and every line. He ran a hand through his hair and put on foundation to hide the black circle. Back to another day of Patton’s lecturing, Roman’s nagging, and Virgil’s cold stares. The he worked, sorting memories and helping make decisions. Then finalizing the scripts. The final script was due in three days, sending everyone into a frantic stumble of work. He just wanted a break, he was so tired. Logan stumbles out of his room and down the stairs.  
“- I’m just worried about Thomas’s feelings being hurt.” He caught the end of Patton;s phrase.  
“What about Thomas?” Logan jumped in.  
“Patton doesn’t want Thomas to hang out with someone who hurt Thomas’s feelings before, but Joan is going and we don’t want to hurt the wither,” Vrigil explained.  
“Ah” Logan poured himself coffee, “I think he should go. He will have Joan as a buffer,”  
Patton sniffed, “I think you should have an input because you don’t have feelings and you wouldn’t understand.”  
Everyone recoiled at that, even Patton. He smiled sheepishly, “Sorry LO, I’m just really stressed.  
“I understand,” Logan’s glassed flashed white as he turned to leave, racing up to his room.  
“Patton’s statement was true.” He muttered to himself.  
But why did it feel like a thorne stabbing your heart? part of his brain saud. He felt a tear trickle down his face. No! he wasn;t supposed to cry. He swiped at the tear as his door clicked and Virgil entered.  
“Hey,” Virgil put his hand on Logan’s shoulder.  
“Greeting,” Logan sniffed, trying to keep the tears in.  
“It’s ok to cry,” Virgil said, almost like he could read minds.  
“But you said not to come crying to you.” Logan protested through tears.  
“I was mad and stressed, we say stupid things we don’t mean when we are mad and stressed.”  
Logan nodded and this time, he could keep in the tears.

They must have sat there for almost thirty minutes. Virgil just sitting and Logan crying on his shoulder.  
“I think I have emotions.” Logan’s voice was weak after he finished crying.  
“Ya think?” Virgil snorted.  
Logan looked a little confused, yes, he did think, but he realised it was a figure of speech.  
“Yeah.” He breathed out.  
“C’mon let’s explain this to the others.” Virgil helped Logan up and lead him downstairs.


End file.
